The Confusing Art of Being Just Friends
by clumsynconverse
Summary: A twilight fanfic about annoying sluts, new guys friendship and Bella and Edward love.ALL HUMAN.
1. Introduction

**HEY PEOPLE!!!I WILL TRY AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE TO UPDATE THIS 1 PROMISSE!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Is Twilight mine? Nope I'm not Stephenie Meyer, too bad.**

The Confusing and Difficult Art of Being Just Friends

**_BPOV_(day after Christmas break 6th grade)**

_Beep Beep _My alarm droned on to tell me I had to wake up.The worst day of the year, the day we go back. Two whole weeks of having fun slides down to today. Middle school is alright, I guess. Once you figure out friends from sluts , your good to go. Nothing new or exiting at all, sorta boring. Not that I'm complaining I love lunchtime freedom and switching classes and I could never go back, I just need something new, something exiting to happen.

What do I look like, visualize, brown hair in messy waves, brown eyes, jeans and t-shirts. I am a born author and have and will always write my thoughts in a journal like the surprising fact that I'm not crushing on anyone.'Gasp'.I get dressed the usual blue tee and some faded jeans comfy but Alice proof. Alice, my best friend, is a fashion maniac who is fun-sized-not-short (A.K.A. pixie sized) and has über awesome black spiked hair. I don't know why she and I are friends we are like day and night. See I freak at the thought of a long fashion trip, one of her favorite activities. Quickly I eat and prepare for school. As I walk down to the bus stop my usual route I blast my ipod.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

School went uneventful until I reached the bus. There an unknown person sat at Alice and my seat so my immediate reaction was to ask

"Who the hell are YOU??"and Alice replied looking kinda guilty. What is up??

"Bells I'd like you to meet my _cousin_ Edward." immediately I turned red as a tomato and sat down next to him with Alice behind us. She had an evil-Alice-plan look on her face. What was up with that today?

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

And that was the start of a beautiful friendship, one that lasted a long time. Edward and I became great friends and I evolved into a guys girl. This is the day which sealed my fate.


	2. SUGAR RUSH

**PEOPLES!!!THIS _IS_ SOMEWHAT BASED ON A TRUE STORY _BUT _JOSH AND I ARE NOT IN LOVE!!!THE FIRST CHAPTER ACTUALLY HAPPENED MINUS THE COUSIN THING!! I'M ADDING SOME PEOPLE, JOSH, ISSAC, EMILY, LUCY, CARRIE, JHON, RYAN + WHOEVER ELSE I THINK OF AS SIDE PEOPLE!!!READ IT UP!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight is NOT my story!!**

Chapter 2

_**BPOV**_**( 1 month later)**

Our lunch table, well double booth we cram into, was at full capacity. Everyone crammed in , John, Josh, Ryan, Issac, Ben, Angela, Jessica, and Mike all squeezed into one side of the double booth and me, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Edward, Rosalie, Carrie, and Lucy filled the on the other side of the retro themed booth at lunch. We were all great friends and all but it was a tight fit.

Oh, great here comes Emily and Lauren, again I can predict their daily gossip tracker wondering if Edward and I are together again.

"Beeeeeeeeeella are you and Eddie together yet." Lauren's annoying nasal voice droned.

"No, and for the last time we are not"deep breath "in-love-dating-together-going-out-friends-with-benefits-people-that-like-each-other-like-that!" I recited in one breath. Yay me!

"WHY NOT!!" asked Emily clearly annoyed with my answer, god I hated that question!!!

"BECAUSE WE DON'T" I shouted and they slowly backed away then made a run for it, so awesome. Now came my favorite part of lunch, feed-Josh-sugar-lots-and-watch-him-explode-time!!!

"Hey Josh,"I asked in a sickly sweet innocent voice,"Do you want me to buy you some CHOCOLATE ice cream?" his how-the-hell-does-a-humans-mouth-get-that-big smile came on his face as I waved the dollar in his face

"CHOCOLAT?! I WANT ICECREAM PLEEEAAASE I'LL BE YOUR BEST FRIEND!!!" I walked over to the line and bought one ice cream, handed it to josh and stood back. That smile got bigger as he broke out in his favorite sugar rushed song:

**(luckiest loser, Bowling For Soup)**

"Man, you're really one heck of a guy  
best friend since Jr. High  
you showed me Playboy for the very first time  
that was rad Whoa, your new girlfriend is a son of a gun  
did you fall in love or did you just wanna get some? (just wanna get some?)

That girl is crazy, she's a locomotion  
I know you know she used to be my girl  
you'd better run for cover, 'cause she's ticking like a time bomb  
and did I mention that you both suck dot com?  
now your stuck with her  
like mellencamp is stuck with cougar  
guess that makes me the luckiest loser

I met her at a kegger passed out in the yard  
getting in her pants wasn't really that hard  
6 months later she crashed my car  
that was rad

She's got a glow from her spray on tan  
Marilyn Manson is her favorite band  
I really think she mite worship Satan  
not a fan

Whoa, Your new boyfriend is a son of a gun  
did you fall in love or did you just wanna get some? (just wanna get some?)

That girl is crazy, she's a locomotion  
I know you know she used to be my girl  
you should run for cover, 'cause she's ticking like a time bomb  
and did I mention that you both suck dot com?  
now she's stuck with you  
like a frat guy with a bad tattoo  
like celebrity golf with Alice Cooper  
guess that makes me the luckiest loser

Mel Gibson, Danny Glover  
you deserve each other  
A lethal weapon when you take her home to meet your mother  
she was a superstar  
backseat of my car  
those days are over now, but life goes on, yeah

Your new girlfriend is a son of a gun  
did you fall in love or did you just wanna get some? (just wanna get some?) (just wanna get some?)  
Yeah

That girl is crazy, she's a locomotion  
I know you know she used to be my girl  
you'd better run for cover, 'cause she's ticking like a time bomb  
and did I mention that you both suck dot com?  
now your stuck with her  
like melincamp is stuck with cougar  
like number two on a pooper scooper  
I guess that makes me the luckiest loser

We saw Bon Jovi, we sat in the front row  
I pierced your ear right before the show  
we stole your brother's beer and he didn't know, whoa

That girl is crazy, she's a locomotion (luckiest loser)  
I know you know she used to be my girl (luckiest loser)  
you'd better run for cover, 'cause she's ticking like a time bomb (luckiest loser)  
and did I mention that you both suck?"

"WOOOOOOOOOOW Josh WOW" was my only comment we all threw ourselves full throttle into make-Josh-regret-later mode.

**LOVE IT? HATE IT? TELL ME SO!!!**


	3. Dead?

**HEY USERS OF FANFICTION!!!!!!!!THIS IS MY SORTA FILLER AWESOMLY TWISTED CHAPTER (I OWN NO TWILIGHT CHARACTERS) (OH AND 1 NEW CHARACTER ADDED _EMIE!!!!)SONG TIME IS RUNNING OUT PAPA ROACH_**

Chapter 3

**EPOV**

A week ago my worst fear was not making honor role. Man I was shallow. I was hanging with Bella......_(Flashback)_

My new cell rang who could be calling now??? Mom and Dad were driving to Kansas to see Aunt Hellen, so I know it wasn't them. I flipped open the phone and said "Hello?"

The caller replied "Son, I'm sorry to say this but your mother Elizabelth Cullen and father Edward Cullen Sr. have gotten in a car crash and ....."

"and WHAT?" I asked before he went on

"They didn't make it, come to The hospital your uncle, Carsile is taking care of them."

Now there gone and i'm alone, I wish I could just fast forward my life.....

3 years later

**BPOV**

Breathe, Bells, breathe. High School can't be that scary "_Yeah right! _The annoying yet always right vioce and the back of my head countered. Edward'll be there he'll make it alright.I walked down to the busstop and hoped for the best. I walked onto the bus and.....

**clifffy im evil PEACE Out (review luv it? Hate it tell me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**


End file.
